Los Caballeros de Cristal de Plata
by EnchantedLady
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo amenaza la paz de la tierra, pero esta vez, Usagi cuenta con la ayuda de unos viejos aliados ... sus memorias del Milenio de Plata al fin estarán completas
1. Chapter 1

Eran tiempos oscuros en el milenio de plata.  
Si bien el cristal de Serenity podía mantener a raya la energía oscura y maligna que amenazaba la alianza lunar, no podía decirse que hubiese paz.  
Pero los monarcas selenitas ocultaban aquel peligro a su gente, y sobre todo a su pequeña hija Selene.  
Más el peligro se avecinaba, los videntes de marte y neptuno habían revelado que el enemigo estaba contaminando la tierra, y pronto, sería imparable...  
Tras una larga noche en vela, el monarca de la Luna pidió hablar a solas con su esposa. Serenity al verlo con su armadura puesta, supo que pasaría y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Entiende esto esposa mia ...- los ojos cielo de su esposo se clavaron en los de ella mientras le tomaba las manos y se las besaba - Tu y Selene, son mi vida, no me perdonaría nunca perderlas... y tu, la real heredera del trono del Milenio de Plata , quien puede controlar el cristal... si tu mueres, la vida en toda la via lactea morirá contigo...  
Secó las lagrimas de la preciosa reina y besó sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella  
\- Llevare a mis caballeros conmigo, regresaré...

Pero aquella fue la única promesa que el lord de la luna no pudo cumplir... el punto donde la negafuerza era más fuerte había sido su tumba... más no por ello, no por perder un cuerpo físico, su amor había muerto...

Usagi Tsukino... quien diría que aquella joven muchachita de tercero de preparatoria, fuese la salvadora del planeta en más de una ocasión y que dentro de mil años, sería la monarca de una nueva era para la humanidad. Nadie lo sospecharía al verla correr para no llegar tarde a clases, costumbre que al parecer, no había podido corregir nunca.  
\- No puede ser que siga llegando tarde! - le gritó en plena carrera a su fiel escolta felina que corría junto a ella  
\- No puede ser que a tu edad, sigas durmiendote tarde por jugar videojuegos- le reprochó la gata negra mientras ambas frenaban para esperar el cambio de semáforo.  
Fue entonces, cuando una suave y dulce voz se dejó oir, tanto la rubia como la gata se giraron hacia la tienda de música donde salía aquella voz.  
\- Esa.. voz...- Usagi se acercó despacio , esa tonada, ese timbre firme pero seductor, se le hacía tan familiar... pero cuando apenas divisó una cabella platinada en medio de destellos azules, la trasmisión se corto dando paso a un anuncio y haciendo que la prioridad de la chica, fuese otra vez, correr a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

Más pese a todas las actividades, incluido el castigo por llegar tarde, en cada segundo de serenidad, la melodía volvia a la memoria de Usagi...  
No fue hasta entrada ya la tarde, en la que debía de quedarse a limpiar el salón como castigo, que escuchó de nuevo aquella melodía.  
\- Es Camus, de la agencia Shinning- Umino como siempre, parecía al tanto de todas las noticias de todo japón - Fue seleccionado como artista para abrir el nuevo teatro de la agencia- se acomodó sus grandes gafas de espirales - Me sorprende que no sepas quien es  
\- Usagiii- Minako regresaba cargando los libros que debía de colocar en su estante - Haaa ese es Camus! - sus ojos brillaron como solía hacerlo ante la mención de un Idol - Quisiera poder ir a ver su apertura en el teatro pero las entradas... ha...- suspiró - Agotadas y casi todos los asistentes son del medio artistico.. mi sueño hecho realidad...te imaginas, si el me viera y dijera que soy el amor e su vida...  
Dejando a la diosa del amor delirar , Usagi suspiró y miró por la ventana... quizas solo estaba sensible, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte del rey del Milenio de Plata y sus caballeros, cada quien perteneciente a la casta real de los planetas el sistema solar interior, Mercurio, Tierra, Marte y Jupiter.  
En el castillo de Magallanes en el planeta venus, dos jovenes rubios visitaban el mausoleo de luz, creado por la reina actual . Los principes y herederos , Eros y Afrodita, dejaron en el altar cientos de flores doradas añorando a su alegre padre, caido en aquella batalla.  
\- Serenity decretó hoy, que hay relaciones hostiles con la tierra - Eros tomó la mano de su hermana Afrodita y se la besó - Como hermano mayor, y miembro de la orden del Milenio, temo por ti y las demás princesas ...  
Ella sin embargo sonrió , tomandose del brazo del mayor  
\- No te preocupes, Selene estará muy bien con nosotras, somos mejores amigas y su guardia personal... nada le pasará a ella ni a nosotras... - le besó la mejilla - Padre no quería preocuparte... y estoy segura que donde sea que este... nos esta cuidando...

Ren Jinguji y Reiji Kotobuki habían sido invitados a un programa de cocina, y que mejor que un heredero de la tradicional cocina de bentos y el sensual adicto a la cocina occidental , picante y apasionada como su propio espíritu.  
Luego de filmar el programa, el mayor le ofreció a Ren un paseo en su Beattle verde , que aunque antiguo, andaba a la perfección, y entre charlas y anécdotas visitaron la academia Saotome, lugar donde ambos, habían dado sus primeros pasos como Idols.

\- Las clases comenzaron ya - notó Reiji al ver a los alumnos en la hora del descanso  
\- A veces extraño este lugar - Ren miró alrededor añorando aquellos tiempos en los que era un rebelde sin causa, un niño sin aspiraciones y renegado de su familia y aquel lugar marcó un antes y un despues en su vida...  
Y mientras recordaba como había conocido a la dulce Nanami y a sus amigos, unos preciosos ojos azules se fijaron en él.  
\- Aino chan! - fiel a su tarea de maestro, Ringo Tsukimiya pilló a la jovencita desprevenida , haciéndola dar un salto - Si quieres ser una idol, no debes andar espiando así a las personas a menos que...- se puso junto a ella susurrándole en el oído - Planees seducirlos - le dio con el codo riendo pero luego se puso serio - Recuerda jovencita, el amor esta prohibido en la academia  
La chica se puso roja por las palabras de su maestro, pero sin embargo, pese a su fanatismo por perseguir idols, al ver a esas dos personas, sentía algo más, algo más profundo y dulce, como si un recuerdo quisiese explotar dentro de su mente pero le resultaba imposible...  
Pero antes de poder acercarse a ellos, su profesor, la llevó a rastras a la siguiente clase.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, una nueva agencia hacía su aparición, no era Shinning, tampoco Otori... su emblema era unas alas negras y una luna decreciente... Black Star Studios rezaba aquel edificio y ese, sería el comienzo de la ultima batalla por la paz en el universo...


End file.
